Hero's Part 2
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: Set after Janet's death, what I think should have happened!. Orignally oneshot, but encourgement to continue has prevailed. Sam & Jack as always sorry guys have to change to M rating, not graphic or explicit, just racy and maybe HOT!..
1. Chapter 1

**As usual, I own nothing! Everything belongs to the creators etc, GEKKO, Double Secret, MGM etc. I don't make anything etc etc, Oh and also thanks to the absolutely adorable Richard Dean Anderson and Amanda Tapping for giving us two great characters we can play with :-)**

Hero's Part 2:

As Sam walked into Jack's room in the infirmary, she couldn't hold back the tears, tears for the loss of Janet and tears that he was Ok.

"Sir, when I saw you lying there", she began "I'm just really glad you're alright".

As the tears flowed freely, Jack stepped closer to her.

"Come here" he whispered and took her into his arms.

There were no cameras in this part of the infirmary, so he could hold her without fear of repercussion.

As he held her, she let go of her emotions and began to really cry. He held on to her, savouring her scent and the feel of her in his arms. He held her until her sobs subsided and when she finally raised her tear stained face to his, he couldn't help himself. Tenderly he ran his calloused fingers down her cheek, brushing away her remaining tears. Losing himself in the moment, he lowered his lips to hers. It was a brief, tender kiss that transmitted so much of his feelings for her.

Sam was too stunned to respond at first and when he pulled back, she just stared into his dark brown, desired filled eyes, her own round and disbelieving, still slightly teary.

Jack began to apologise "Carter, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking".

"Don't Sir.." She started to say before she grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him with all the tenderness she could summon, telling him with her actions that she wanted this as much as he did, that she was willing to risk as much as he was.

Seven years they had worked together and for seven years they had denied themselves. In the beginning, when they lost someone close or a colleague, they comforted each other and they got through it, but losing Janet was the final straw for them both, they didn't want to be alone today, for that matter, they didn't want to be with anyone but each other.

"Sam" whispered Jack, "what are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for a very long time" She replied. "Thinking I had lost you and then losing Janet has showed me that regardless of my expectations, nothing in life is for sure, we have to live as if today is our last day. I don't want to be alone anymore and I don't want anyone but you. I want you Jack, do you want this with me?"

"Of course I do Sam, but there are consequences, you know that don't you".

"I know, but I don't care" she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"Oh Sam" Jack said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hold you in my arms, go to sleep with you in my arms and wake up with you still there. I just don't know how to go about this it's been so long. Do you want to have dinner or something?"

"NO Jack, I want to go fishing". She replied

"Oh… Ok" Jack responded. He knew what going fishing would lead to, but he could make it seem like a team bonding break, to help get over Janet's death. Daniel & Teal'c would go to Minnesota with them and what ever happened between him and Sam would happen. "I'll organise some downtime with General Hammond. We'll make it a team thing, so we can all go without question or innuendo and if anything should happen between us, Daniel and Teal'c know how to keep their mouths shut".

**24 hours later:**

"Daniel, "T" we've been granted downtime, meet at the surface at 0600 hours and we'll drive up to the cabin, we'll be there by midday and pack light, it's only for a couple of days" Jack stated, matter-of-factly.

"Sure, no problem, Jack, see you then" Daniel replied and then quietly whispered to Teal'c. "That was sudden and he didn't even ask, do you think everything's OK?"

"I do not think that there is a problem, Daniel Jackson, however, I have noted that his relationship with Samantha Carter has changed".

"Changed, How?"

"They are nervous when with each other, they do not seem as relaxed as usual" Teal'c replied.

"Oh" was all Daniel could say and then he thought _I wonder if something happened between them, Sam did think he was seriously injured, or even dead._

**0600 hours**

Daniel had to admit to himself that he was surprised to see Sam waiting for him and Teal'c at the surface. "You're coming?" he questioned.

"Yeh, I need to get away for a few days and how can I refuse an invitation to go fishing?", and so much more she pondered!

"You have a million times before" Daniel mentioned.

"Well, I decided to come this time, if that's ok with you Daniel" Sam snapped.

"Sure, Sam it'll be a gas to have you there". Replied Daniel, trying to placate an obviously anxious Sam. He then continued on "Where's Jack?"

"He's just getting some gas, be here in a minute" Sam stated.

"Ok"

When Jack arrived less than 30 seconds later, he could sense the tension already building amongst two of his teammates. Sam and Daniel normally shared an easygoing, brother/sister relationship, and even at this early hour of the morning, they would be talking animatedly about something or another or giggling about something silly, however this morning, Sam seemed withdrawn and Daniel looked confused.

"Ok kids, lets make a move, we'll be there in time for lunch".

Without another word, the three other members of SG1 stowed their gear in the back and hopped into the car. Sam normally sat in the back with Daniel, but on this occasion, she decided to sit upfront with Jack. Once again, Daniel thought to himself _Something has changed._

After driving for some 90 minutes, Jack pulled over to a roadside diner to get coffee. "Anyone else want coffee?" "Carter, Daniel?". He didn't ask Teal'c because Teal'c didn't drink coffee.

"I'll come with you Sir, I feel like something sweet to eat"

"I'll just stretch my legs out here" Daniel said quietly.

Daniel watched as Sam and Jack walked towards the diner. "You're right Teal'c something has definitely changed".

Teal'c didn't respond, just nodded his noble Jaffa head as he usually does.

Once inside the diner and well out of earshot of the others, Jack broached the subject with Sam.

"Carter, you Ok, you're really quiet"

"Yeh, I'm fine, just thinking"

"Second thoughts about coming"

"No, God no" She exclaimed. "Just a little nervous I think. If our relationship changes into a more intimate one, then this could be the last week-end we spend together as SG1"

"Carter, our relationship is already intimate, it has been for years, just not physically intimate. We know each other as well as we know ourselves, we've been "together" mentally for a long, long time, we just don't know what its like to be physically together… yet. Nothing has to happen this weekend, if you're not ready, after all, we are going up there to fish".

"Yes Sir, fish in a pond without fish". She whispered.

"Carter, whatever happens, know one thing, SG1 will never break apart, we are so much more than team-mates, we're family!"

Sam just looked at him, her eyes wide with amazement. Jack sometimes could say the most endearing things, without even realising it.

As they were waiting for the coffee and Sam's muffin to heat up, Jack pulled her into a corner, out of prying eyes and took hold of her hands, pulling them up to his chest. They just gazed at each other until they heard their number called.

Jack paid for the order and together they walked back to the car, back to a grinning Daniel.

"What's so funny Danny?" Jack demanded

"You two" Daniel replied

"Why?" questioned Jack

"You're together, aren't you, that's why Sam's coming fishing with us, that's why you're anxious and nervous. But why are Teal'c and I here?" Daniel asked with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Don't know what you're talking about Daniel, now get in the car, we've still got a long drive". Jack shot back

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I don't have a problem with you two having a relationship, but why bring us?" Daniel retorted.

"Appearances" was all Sam needed to say.

"Oh, I get it, we're your cover story, Ok, I can live with that, Teal'c, how about you, got a problem with Jack and Sam getting together"

"I most certainly do not, Daniel Jackson. O'Neill, Samantha Carter, I knew that one day, you would put the warrior aside and realise that the most important thing in the universe is love. If I can be of assistance in keeping your relationship a secret, then I will do all I can".

"Thanks guys" Sam whispered as tears started to fall.

Jack, suddenly took Sam in his arms, in his first public, physical show of affection "Hey" he whispered, "Don't cry baby. Everything will be OK."

Teal'c and Daniel, humbled by Jack's public display, got back into the car as quietly as they could, but both with huge grins and their faces.

Jack and Sam joined them a few minutes later, Jack solemn, but ecstatic at the same time. He couldn't wait to be alone with Sam, take her hiking, show her his special place.

The rest of the trip went without incident and as they made their way up the road to the cabin, Sam was taken in by the beauty and tranquillity of the place. "It's beautiful, I should have come long before now".

"You're here now, that's all that matters".


	2. Dawn

_**As usual, I own nothing, everything belongs to the creators, GEKKO, double secret, etc etc and the delighfully ruggedly handsome and shaggable Richard Dean Anderson. **_

_**Originally one-shot, but encouraging reviews have convinced me to continue. Hope it doesn't spoil it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**_

Sam was perspiring profusely as she climbed the last metres of the peak.

Jack had woken her before dawn to show her one of his favourite places on earth.

They had hiked for more than 90 minutes to reach their destination, but it was worth it.

The scene was breathtaking! The pre-dawn sky was disappearing and the sun was rising over the hills, reflecting off the water far below.

"Oh Jack" Sam exclaimed, "It's beautiful".

"I come here when I need to remember what I'm fighting for, it kinda calms me I suppose. I've never brought anyone else up here" Jack replied.

Sam just stood staring out at the beauty of the landscape; her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Sam" Jack whispered, as he stood behind her, mouth so close to her ear, that his breath sent a shiver down her spine. Seeing her reaction, Jack leant closer and brought his lips to her ear and whispered ever so softly, "Sam, I Love You".

In a flash, Sam had spun around, her eyes wide with astonishment, but her smile was even wider, she had waited too long to hear these four words from him and now he had said them. As she threw her arms around his neck, she bounded off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you too Jack".

Jack, not believing her reaction almost fell over when she jumped into his arms. He held on tight and spun around with her in his arms, "Really, you love me! Wow! I can't believe it, I'm in the most beautiful place, with the beautiful, smart, sexy Sam Carter and she loves ME! God, I gotta sit down!

And with that, Jack sat down, with Sam still attached to him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. The Sam scent that he had adored for so long. He said to himself "_breathe Jack, just breathe"._

It seemed like forever that they sat there just cuddling each other, no kissing or anything, just revelling in the feel of each other and the smell, imprinting the other upon their memory, not that much imprinting was needed, because they had known the smell and sound of each other for longer than either would care to admit. Sure, they both knew since the Zar-tec test, but both had tried their upmost to hide how they continued to feel from themselves and each other and this sitting together under the dawn sky was like a re-birth for them both.

Sam broke the silence "Jack". No response "Jack, you haven't fallen asleep on me have you?

"No" he replied, "Just dead and gone to heaven"

"I know what you mean, this is really, …" She didn't know how to finish

Jack finished for her "Peaceful, fulfilling, erotic"

"Erotic?" she asked

"Yeh, baby, surely you can feel what you've done to me"

"OH Sorry" Sam replied as she made a move to get off him, a blush making its way to her face.

"Hey Sam, don't apologise, I'm just glad you are finally able to witness how you make me feel"

"I know Jack, I feel the Sam way, but it's obviously much easier for a woman to hide her physical reaction".

Becoming suddenly very seriously, Jack gazed into Sam crystal blue eyes.

"Sam, there is no denying it, I need you, so badly, it hurts, not just physically but emotionally, I know I'm not the most romantic guy around and I'm no good at the whole emotional scene, but you make me feel things I thought were dead in me. I want to make love to you Sam, here and now, in this special place".

Sam couldn't verbalise her response, her eyes overflowed with tears, happy emotional tears, she gazed back into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, and slowly lowered her lips to his in acceptance

Another chapter on its way, please read and review..


	3. Remembering how to breathe

Hero's Part 3

This chapter is a little racy, so I might label this M. There sex, but not graphic.

As usual I own nothing, make nothing etc etc etc. The ever sexy RDA and the gorgeous Amanda Tapping are my inspiration, BUT I REALLY REALLY HOPE THAT season 10 ends on huge Romantic High and if they don't renew the series, then they MUST MAKE A MOVIE AND satisfy all of us!!!. Jack & Sam Forever!!!!!..

Tender caresses and murmurs of love followed, as Jack and Sam began to explore each other's bodies. Jack's hands found his way under Sam's shirt and found her soft supple breast. Sam couldn't hold back her response, she gasped in pleasure, no quite believing her response to this man. She couldn't hold back anymore, the hormones were raging; the fire was burning deep within her, aching to be released. She grabbed Jack's shirt and almost threw him down on the ground.

"You're taking too long Jack, I need to feel you inside me now"! She growled, almost savagely.

"But Sam, I want our first time to last forever" Jack replied huskily.

"We have forever Jack, I know how you feel, show me with your body – NOW".

Jack couldn't have replied even if he wanted to, as he found himself pinned underneath her, her mouth claiming his hungrily as she ground her hips into his erection.

When her mouth left his to find the soft skin of his neck, he easily flipped her onto her back. He straddled her waist and removed his shirt, eliciting a groan of approval from Sam. She had seen him shirtless before, but not like this, combined with the look of lust and raw passion in his eyes, he looked totally HOT! Her eager hands came up to his chest and grasped his salt and pepper coloured hair, they made their way quite quickly down his torso and rested on his hips. Jack didn't move, although he did shiver and close his eyes as her hands moved down his body.

"Open your eyes Jack" Sam commanded.

As her hands made their way to the button and zipper on his pants, he opened his eyes and took in the siren before him. He really couldn't believe this was happening and couldn't believe what was about to happen. He had fantasized being in this position a zillion times before and now it was going to happen! As she undid his zipper and sought entrance to his boxes, his hands came to hers "Sam – stop please or its gonna be over before it begins"

"Jack" she questioned

"I just need a minute baby, gotta remember how to breathe"

"Me too"

"I think I'm more nervous than anything, it's been a while since I've done this, and even longer since I made love to someone I'm completely in love with"

"Oh Jack, I love you so much" Sam whispered.

Jack regained his composure after a few very long moments. Sam waited patiently, although she was beginning to get frustrated, she had waited far too long for this and she didn't want to wait any longer. "Jack please"

Jack didn't say a word; he just stood up and held his hands out to her. He pulled her up into his arms and ever so slowly began to undress her. First her shirt and tank top, then he undid her shoe laces and removed her shoes and socks, he undid her pants and pulled them off as well, leaving her standing there in only her bra and panties. He then began to undress himself, and with their pile of clothes, fashioned a sort of mattress on the soft earth. Once again, without speaking, he took Sam into his arms and resumed his exploration of her body. She was so beautiful, not only outwardly but she also emitted a beauty from within, and he still couldn't believe she could love a beat up old solider like him-self.

Sam also continued her exploration of her soon to be lover's body, she touched his many scars and relished in the almost full skin-to-skin contact. She needed to feel more of him, even though there wasn't much between them now, barely a few centimetres of fabric, she wanted nothing to stand between them. She raised her face to his and stared into his now almost black eyes. Almost simultaneously, one of his hands went to her bra clasp, the other to her panties, as her hands went to his boxers and without taking their eyes off each other, the remainder of the barrier between them was gone. Standing there in the cool light of dawn, with the birds singing, Sam closed her eyes and began to cry.

Jack sensing that these were not unhappy tears took her into his arms again and said "Yeh, I know what you mean, it's a lot, all at once huh, almost overwhelming"

Even though not very articulate at times Jack had a way of saying a lot with simple words.

Jack stood back to take in Sam's naked beauty and he thought to himself_ "MY god, she's gorgeous, absolutely perfect, I knew those BDU's were hiding something!"_

Sam hadn't yet seen Jack in all his glory and was a little nervous in opening her eyes as she knew where her eyes would immediately venture to, but she had to open them and when she did, she saw his dark, almost black lust filled eyes staring right into her soul, drinking in her beauty. She took a peak at his manhood and gasped.

**Jack was very well endowed**!


	4. Alone

Chapter 4 - **Alone**

Own nothing, make nothing etc etc Everything belongs to GEKKO, Double Secret MGM etc.

**Rated M**

Sam stepped into Jack and suddenly, before he knew what was happening, she was on her knees in front of him and had taken him into her hot mouth. Jack threw his head back and growled "Oh my god Sam, I so do not want you to stop, but you have to baby, I mean it" Sam didn't stop, she kept pleasuring him, he knew he couldn't look down, for if he did, he knew that would be the end of him. Gently, ever so gently he reached down and took her face in his hands, he could feel her mouth working against him and he almost let go. "N_o Jack, not yet, must hold on" _he told him-self. "Carter!" He commanded, "STOP – THAT'S AN ORDER". And she did.

Sam stood and raised her face to his, she was flushed and looked angelic to Jack, but he also saw and evil glint in her eyes, "You temptress" he said.

"Why Sir, what ever do you mean?" she asked seductively, throwing in the Sir title made her feel naughty.

"You know exactly what I mean Samantha". He chastised.

"Yes Sir"

"What's with the Sir?"

"You called me Carter"

"I knew that would be the only way to get you to stop what you were doing. Are you trying to kill me? I was seriously enjoying that Sam and it's something I look forward to happening again, but I didn't want it to end with me coming in your mouth, I want to feel you around me when that happens, I want to feel you fall with me." He told her, his voice barely a whisper.

As Sam looked into his eyes, Jack took her in his arms and gently lay with her on the pile of clothes. His hands recommenced their exploration of her body and soon they found the hot juncture at the apex of her thighs. As his hand passed over her most sacred of places, he could feel her heat and he so wanted to taste her as well, oh did he want to taste her, but he wanted them both to come together for their first time, he wanted to see the look in her eyes and on her face when they reached the pinnacle together. Time seemed to stand still for these soon to be lovers, every emotion, every sensation seemed to last forever and as Jack positioned himself between her parted legs, time stopped, all they could see was each other, nothing else mattered, here and now was the most important event in their lives and nothing else could come close to how they were feeling at this very moment. Jack entered Sam slowly and groaned at the feeling of being surrounded by her. Sam couldn't help but gasp as the pleasure in her body grew ten fold.

**Meanwhile back at the cabin:**

Daniel awoke to a ringing noise and thought to himself, _who the hell is ringing me at this time of the morning._

"Daniel Jackson"

"Dr Jackson, it's General Hammond , where the hell is Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. I've been trying to contact both of them on their cell's for over an hour, but I can't seem to get them"

"Let me find out, hold on"

"Teal'c where's Jack and Sam?" Daniel asked

"O'Neill and Samantha Carter left before dawn to go hiking. O'Neill said they would be back in time for lunch" Teal'c replied.

"Oh, Ok, do you know where they went?" Daniel questioned

"When I asked him where they intended to hike too, O'Neill refused to answer. He said he didn't want any interruptions. Why do you ask Daniel Jackson?"

"I've got General Hammond on the phone trying to find them – OH Boy". Daniel whispered

Daniel took a deep breath before speaking into the phone.

"General, it appears that Jack has taken Sam hiking"

"Alone"

"It appears that way Sir"

"About time"

"Yes, I agree, General. Was it urgent, do you want me to try and find them?"

"No, just get Jack to call me when they get back". General Hammond requested.

"No problem General. Bye"

"Goodbye Dr Jackson".

Daniel just stood there for a while, thinking. Jack and Sam alone together, in the woods. Jack's woods, Oh Boy was all Daniel could think. They had been waiting for years for them to get together and now, it was happening. Daniel couldn't suppress a grin when he looked at Teal'c.

"They're actually alone Teal'c, that's fantastic".

"I too am happy for them Daniel Jackson. Let us hope that nothing happens to interrupt them" Teal'c replied.

**Meanwhile back at the SGC.**

General Hammond ran his hands over his bald head and thought to himself "W_ell I'll be. Finally alone, together, in the woods, at Jack's cabin. I better ring the President". _And with that thought, General Hammond picked up his red phone and called the Whitehouse.


	5. Allowed

**OWN NOTHING, MAKE NOTHING, EVERYTHING BELOWS TO THE CREATORS, MGM, DOULBE SECRET, GEKKO AND THE DELECTABLE RICHARD DEAN ANDERSON!!!!!!! - SIGN SWOON!..**

ALLOWED

This chaper is pretty Tame - No Sam & Jack in this one - Sorry!!

"Good-morning Mr President, sorry to call you so early, but I needed to speak with you ASAP" General Hammond began.

"No problem George, been up for hours, what can I do for you" replied the President.

"That scenario we've been discussing about certain SGC personnel needs to be implemented"

"Don't worry George, already done. Has something changed?"

"I don't have any official evidence at this point, just speculation, but they are apparently hiking alone as we speak".

"OK George, keep me informed".

"Certainly Mr President. Thank You"

As the President hung up from General Hammond, a smile played on his lips, it appeared that Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter had finally got their act together and who knows, the President might have a wedding to go to before long.

When General Hammond had first approached him regarding the underlying current of emotion between SG-1's leader and his second-in-command, the President had been reluctant to make an executive order allowing fraternization within the ranks of the SGC, as he felt, that if the regulations were changed to suit one branch of the miliary, why should all branches not be afforded the same relaxation. When General Hammond advised him that due to the top secret nature of the programme, it was difficult for any of his officers to "get a life" so to speak outside of the SGC and told him about the Zartac incident, wherein they had confessed their attraction to each other and pointed out the fact that neither had caved and tried pursued a relationship with each other, spoke volumes about their character and their dedication to their jobs and their country.

After quite a lengthy discussion with General Hammond, the President had committed to make allowances for the staff of the SGC and the SGC only. No other branch of the military would be afforded the same blanket relaxation of regulations, however, each case would be considered on its merits, but, there would be no official publication of the changes in the fraternization policy. He promised General Hammond that the order would be ready to be implemented as a moments notice if required.

**TWO DAYS PRIOR:**

As Jack tentatively approached General Hammond's door, he felt an unfamiliar sensation in the pit of his stomach – "_Butterflies O'Neill?" _he thought to himself.

As Jack knocked on the door, he heard the familiar "Enter"

"General Hammond, may I speak to you for a moment" he asked.

"Certainly Son, what can I do for you"

"I need to organise some downtime for SG1, Carter's pretty messed about about the whole Janet thing and I thought it would do her some good to get away with the rest of us. I thought about taking them up to Minnesota for a few days."

"Of course, when did you want to leave?"

"O600 hours Sir"

"So soon"

"No time like the present" Jack replied, but thought "_the sooner the better!"_

"Jack"

"Yes General"

"This is off the record, but just to let you know that certain allowances have been put into place just in case anything should happen up there"

"I don't understand" Jack questioned.

"Suffice to say, that certain regulations may be relaxed to accommodate certain people, if you get my meaning"

Jack was dumbfounded, he didn't know how to respond, he just nodded his head and left the room, and went looking for the love of his life and the rest of his team. This would certainly prove to be an interesting weekend. He decided then and there not to say anything to Teal'c or Daniel regarding his conversation with the General, other than that they had been granted downtime. He thought about telling Sam, but didn't want to pressure her into feeling obliged to commence something with him just because they were allowed to. He wanted this to be natural, he would tell her if he needed to.


	6. Cause & Effect

**I own nothing, make nothing etc disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer etc. Everything belongs to the creators, Gekko, MGM, double secret. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed so far, hope this final chapter isn't too cheesy, after all it is a romance story and happily ever after for these two is what we all want - right???.. **

Chapter 6

**_Cause & Effect_**

**Back in Minnesota (and back to our favourite couple).**

Jack and Sam were lost in the sensations of discovering each other's bodies.

As the sun rose higher in the sky above them and the sky took on the same colour as Sam's crystal coloured eyes, Jack prepared to enter her for the first time.

"Sam, I have to tell you something, before there's no going back. You understand there will be consequences after this, don't you?"

"Of course I understand Jack, but honestly, I don't care anymore. I love you with all my heart Jack and I want to love you with my body. We'll deal with the consequences and regulations together" She replied, her voice sounding more confident and stronger than she actually felt.

"Samantha, that's not the consequences I was talking about. The results of today will be long lasting and will affect us both, forever. I love you Samantha, and I want you to be my wife"

"Jack, Yes, oh Yes, but how can we do that, one of us will have to be reassigned".

"No we won't I got the go ahead from General Hammond before we left, we have been granted special dispensation via a Presidential order, Sam, we're allowed to do this and now, we're not even breaking the rules. If only we'd known earlier, we could have had so much more time. Sam you've made me so happy and now, I just can't describe how I feel, I Love you, I'm gonna make love to you and I'm gonna marry you, this is the best day in my life".

Nothing more was said, Jack began to enter Sam's velvet heat and groaned at the feeling of being surrounded by her. Sam gasped as Jack entered her and brought her legs up around his hips and locked her ankles together, so that she could take him in fully. Jack wasn't a small man, and was surprised that Sam did this as no woman had even taken him fully. "Oh Sam, you feel so good, I'm not hurting you am I?"

"NO, Jack, God NO, that feels, God – WOW!" As Jack began to thrust Sam all but lost the ability to articulate.

"Sam", he grunted, "feels.so.good"

As they began dancing together in the dance of love, they both gave over to their emotions and feelings and what started out as gentle lovemaking, became loud, sensual and passionate lovemaking. Jack wasn't at all shocked to find that Sam was a very vocal and passionate lover, making demands of him, all of which he was more than eager to obey, and in the end, he had taken her almost brutally, pounding into her nubile and flexible body as she began to come crashing down around him. As she felt the beginnings of her orgasm she screamed out "Jack. Jack Come too. I want you with me"

"Oh baby, No. Problem" he grunted.

He grabbed one of Sam's legs and hooked it over his shoulder, allowing more contact and every time he pulled back, he grazed over her swollen clit and within seconds his thrusts became erratic and Sam let out a loan moan, followed by a primal scream as she experienced her most explosive and intense orgasm of her life. Just as Sam screamed, Jack let go and he too cried out as he continued to pound harder into her. Their combined pinnacle seemed to go on forever, but was over all too soon, as both drifted slowly back to earth, Jack collapsing on top of Sam, burying his face in the crook of her neck and her arms reaching around him to hold him close to her body and within seconds, both fell into a pleasurable sleep.

Sam awoke some time later to a feeling of utter contentment. She was snuggled under Jack O'Neill, his now flaccid penis still embedded inside her, she was naked in the forest, she had made love with him and was now engaged to him, her long lonely path in life had finally turned the corner and she couldn't be happier. There was one problem though, she was having trouble breathing with Jacks dead weight on her and although she didn't want to ever move, she began to gently wake Jack.

"Jack" she whispered

"Jack, you have to move"

"Mmmmm" was all she got from him

"Jack, I can't breathe"

"Sleeping" he said

"Colonel O'Neill"

Upon hearing his rank, his head jerked up and took some of his dead weight off her, his eyes beginning to focus on the vision in front of him and he smirked "Hey beautiful. I was having the most erotic dream…" he began.

"That was no dream" Sam replied

"I know, god you're beautiful Sam, I don't know what else to say. I feel almost overwhelmed. As much as I hate to say it, we're gonna have to get up and start back. I promised Teal'c we'd be back for lunch, so we better get a move on."

As much as Sam didn't want to move, ever, she knew he was right and reluctantly they got up and put their clothes on. As good an idea as it was of Jacks to use their clothes as a mattress of sorts, the results of their lovemaking had left a big wet spot right in the middle of the back of Jack's shirt. Giggling, Sam pointed this out when he put it on. He hadn't been able to feel it as he had a t-shirt on underneath. "Oh well never-mind, it'll be dry before we get back and I'll be able to smell you all the way back!"

And without further interruption, they headed off down the mountain, taking their time, exchanging sometimes shy glances and whispered words of love. God Sam couldn't believe how far their relationship had progressed in just 48 hours. It had taken a tragic event to bring them to this and although Janet was dead, Sam somehow knew that Janet would be happy that her death had been the catalyst to finally bring them together, even though there was loss, there was also happiness.

Coming into site of the cabin, and back on even ground, Jack took Sam into his arms and together they walked arms entwined around each other, knowing that Daniel and Teal'c would be happy for them.

Seeing them approach the cabin Daniel called out to let Teal'c know they were back and together they strolled towards Sam and Jack, unable to hide the huge grins on their faces.

"Hey guys, nice hike"

"Fantastic Daniel" advised Sam

"Where'd ya take her Jack?" Daniel continued

"The Peak"

"Wow, must have been a great view at dawn" Daniel said

"Gorgeous" Sam replied.

"Ah Jack, before I forget General Hammond rang earlier wanting to know,

How did he put it "_where the hell O'Neill and Carter_" as he couldn't get either of you on your cells"

"Crap" Jack said pulling out his cell, noting with dismay that the screen told him there were 4 missed calls. He put his phone on mute; not wanting to be disturbed and only took in just in case he and Sam got into trouble.

"What'd he want Daniel? He's not calling us back to active duty already is he?"

"Don't know Jack, but he does want you to call me ASAP"

"Double crap" Jack began as he punched the numbers of his phone. "Colonel O'Neill for General Hammond" he continued as the operator answered.

"General, sorry I didn't take your calls earlier, I was um, busy", he said staring directly into Sam's eyes.

"Yes Sir, it was a nice hike, beautiful scenery, great smells, all the things nature can offer".

"Yes Sir, certainly"

Sam tried to gauge the gist of the one-way conversation she was hearing when Jack suddenly handed the phone to her."

"Carter"

"Yes General, oh, is that all, Ok, tell him I'll call him soon as talk him through it, Ok sir, I'll do that.

"Yes Sir, thank you sir" she concluded and closed the phone.

"Well" Jack demanded.

"There's a small problem with the gate and they couldn't get me, so they told General Hammond, no biggie, I'll ring Siler from my phone. Oh and Jack, the General said _congratulations" _

During both one-sided conversations, Daniel and Teal'c had listened intently and were both waiting with baited breathes as to what the "congratulations" remark had meant

"You wanna tell them or should I?"

"What guys, WHAT"

"Jack proposed and I've accepted"

"WOOHOO" exclaimed Daniel as he wrapped his arms around Sam and then gave Jack a 'manly' hug, Teal'c did the same to Sam, but just shook Jack's hand and patted him on the back.

"I am very happy for you both, O'Neill, Samantha Carter"

"When"

"When what, Daniel"

"When are you getting married?" and then a thought struck him, "How can you"

"Special executive order Danny boy, we're both too precious to lose apparently. We haven't set a date yet, I only just asked her Danny, keep your shirt on!" Jack said.

"Sorry guys, we just never thought you guys would ever get there, we are both so happy. Hey did General Hammond know what you were planning?"

"Didn't plan anything Daniel, he just told me before we left that the President had made an executive order allowing SGC personal a relaxation of the frat rules because of the top secret stuff."

"So he doesn't know?"

"No unless he had a satellite tracking us, no he doesn't".

"But why the congratulations?"

"I'll answer that one" Sam said, "just now on the phone, he said congratulations on being able to get Jack alone in his element. He knew Jack would be more relaxed and more open to anything else that might happen. His guard would be down, and it was".

Before Sam had finished explaining this , Jack was already on the phone asking again for General Hammond.

"Sir, I forgot to tell you something before. I asked Sam to marry me"

"Of course she said yes".

"Thank You Sir"

Jack hung up and kissed Sam on the cheek. "That's from George".

"I'm famished, all that activity has made me really hungry, Jack, let's go eat"

**AT SGC.**

"General Hammond for the President"

"Mr President"

"Hi again George, any news"

"Yes Sir, I have just spoken to Colonel O'Neill and he advises that Major Carter has accepted his marriage proposal"

"Hot Damn, George, how much did I win?"

"$1600 Mr President"

"That much, geez, there must have been some serious activity in the last few days George"

"More than ever, but you and I were the only ones to bet that he propose so quickly. We both knew that if he could just get Samantha to Minnesota, that he'd cave and ask her and that she'd accept." So we're both up $1600.

"George, donate mine to the families SGC personnel lost in the line of duty"

"Certainly Sir, I'll do the same".

**2 weeks later:**

As Sam walked up the ramp at the SGC, gazing directly into Jack's gorgeous chocolate colour eyes, eyes, that were almost black with passion. Sam took her place beside him and both turned to face the event horizon.

Jack reached out to shake the President's hand "Thank You Sir, I know that I have you to thank for all this"

"No problem , Jack, can't let my two best Air Force officers get away, now can I?"

"No Sir" Sam added and added her own thanks by leaning forward and gently kissing him on the cheek "Thank you so much Sir, I can't tell you what this means to me, to us both".

"My pleasure Samantha, now off you go, go enjoy yourselves, I'll make sure no-one disturbs you".

Jack turned once more to Sam, he took her hand in his and together they walked through the Star-Gate to begin their honeymoon.

The End!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Just remember, JACK & SAM FOREVER.!!. Hope the ending isn't too mushy or sappy.!! .


End file.
